sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fast and the Furious (2006 video game)
PlayStation Portable |genre = Racing |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable}} is a 2006 racing game for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. The game is based on the film series of the same name, particularly, ''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. The game is also considered a spiritual successor to 2004's Street Racing Syndicate. It was originally going to be published by Universal Interactive, but the company closed its doors before the game was completed. A Xbox version is also planned but was cancelled. Gameplay Players race on the Shuto Expressway (Wangan) or mountain roads (Touge). On the expressway, players can compete in point-to-point races or contests to achieve the highest speed between the start and finish. The mountain roads also have point-to-point races but also have competitions for the most drift. Hotspots are positioned along the roads to access race starts and car dealerships. These garages were featured in the film The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. There are eight different dealerships where vehicles can be purchased: Nissan dealership, Mitsubishi dealership, Mazda dealership, Honda dealership, Toyota dealership, Subaru dealership, Lexus dealership, and a U.S. Naval Base - where according to the instruction booklet included with the game, cars are brought over by stationed soldiers who end up selling them or are just imported. The tune shops are spread over the map and offer performance upgrades, visual upgrades, and paint jobs which are free and fully customizable by the player. The game includes many Japanese cars such as the Mazda RX-7, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, Subaru Impreza WRX STI, Toyota Supra, Honda NSX and the Nissan Skyline. However, Honda and Acura vehicles were not featured in the PAL version, due to licensing issues. There are also some American cars such as the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 and the Shelby GT500 as well as some American Variants of Japanese cars and Cars manufactured by Japanese Automakers in America like Honda Civic SI Coupe and Mitsubishi Eclipse. Development In 2003, an anticipated game with the same name was being developed and then cancelled. The promotional trailer is included as one of the bonus features in the 2 Fast 2 Furious DVD. The two games were developed by two different developers however (the 2003 cancelled game by Genki; the 2006 released game by Eutechnyx), and besides their tie to the Fast and Furious franchise, they were not related in any way. Reception | EuroG_PS2 = 5/10 | GI_PS2 = 6/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 6.6/10 | GSpot_PSP = 6/10 | GSpy_PS2 = | GameZone_PS2 = 7.4/10 | IGN_PS2 = 6.6/10 | IGN_PSP = 6.2/10 | OPM_PS2 = 5/10 | PSM_PS2 = 6/10 | rev1 = Detroit Free Press | rev1_PS2 = | rev2 = Digital Spy | rev2_PS2 = | GR_PS2 = 58% | GR_PSP = 55% | MC_PS2 = 59/100 | MC_PSP = 58/100 }} The game was met with very mixed reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 58% and 59 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version, and 55% and 58 out of 100 for the PSP version. References External links *Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift Official Site * Category:2006 video games Category:Eutechnyx games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Cancelled Xbox games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Fast & Furious video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games